Lo que tus ojos esconden
by Pandora'sLittleMusicalBox
Summary: Hermione vuelve una vez más a Hogwarts. En el 7º año ocurriran muchas cosas que nunca hubiesen sucedido. Como ser una de las pocas amigas de tu peor enemigo. El 6º libro no ha ocurrido.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se despertó con una gran sonrisa, por fin volvería a Hogwarts, a ver a Harry, Ron y Ginny. No es que no le gustase el verano, si no que se sentía sola. Este verano había ido a Italia durante todo el verano, y apenas había recibido cartas de sus amigos. Volvió a revisar otra vez sus cosas, y decidió llevarse el libro de runas antiguas, que era el que menos adelantada iba, solo por el capitulo trece. Apenas cinco minutos después estaba llamando a sus padres a voces para que no se retrasasen. Llegó muy puntual al andén 9 y ¾, y poco después aparecieron los Weasley y Harry. Ginny se lanzó rapidamente a sus brazos.

-Mi hermano se ha levantado más rápido que ninguno y se ha pasado el rato diciendo que te ibamos a hacer esperar mucho-susurró a Hermione.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue sonrojarse violentamente e intentar parecer disgustada, pero no engañó a Ginny. No le dió tiempo a hacer preguntas, porque Harry la abrazó con fuerza, y después Ron.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos-dijo el moreno.-Ron estaba muy pesado por verte

_¿Porque todos me dicen lo mismo?,_pensó Hermione molesta. Saludo a los señores Weasley, que se despidieron poco después ya que Arthur tenía que llegar pronto al ministerio.

-Mirad quien viene por ahi- dijo Harry de forma muy extraña.

Hermione se giró y vió a lo lejos a Draco Malfoy con su madre. Si las miradas matasen Malfoy ya hubieses muerto varias veces con las miradas que le lanzaban Ron y Harry. Lo que pudo observar fue que estaba más demacrado y pálido de lo normal. Por un momento se preocupó, estaría comiendo mal, quizás fuese eso..._Un momento, ¿me estoy preocupando por Draco Malfoy?, es que acaso soy imbecil, _pensó Hermione. Pero aún asi lo siguió mirando preocupada, en ese momento los ojos grises de Draco se giraron hacia ella, seguramente esperando que agachase la cabeza, pero los ojos marrones de Hermione se quedaron observándolo fijamente, transmitiendo la preocupación propia de una madre, Draco arrugó el gesto y apartó la mirada. No quería su compasión.

Hermione frunció el ceño, le resultó extraño que Malfoy apartase primero la mirada.

Pero ese año no iba ser precisamente un año normal.

* * *

Hermione se paso el viaje poniéndose al día, con todo lo que se había perdido, que sinceramente había sido poco. Harry seguía enamorado de Ginny; pero, y esto fue lo único que había cambiado, ella se estaba cansando de esperar, y Hermione temía por la reacción del chico cuando se enterase que pretendía salir con otros. Al final, Hermione acabó molesta por no poder terminar de leerse lo de runas antiguas. Se dirigieron al comedor, donde una vez se celebró la selección, se empezó a cenar. Sin saber el porqué giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde un chico estaba sentado solo en un extremo de la mesa. Parecía más solo que nunca. Desde que el año pasado su padre fue detenido, la gente se alejaba de él, los hijos de mortífagos lo odiaban a muerte porque con tal de librarse de la prisión habia delatado todos los mortifagos que el conocía. O estaban en Azkaban o estaban ocultos.

Vió una figura acercandose al solitario Malfoy, se llamaba..._uhg,_Hermione no lo recordaba_, creo que era...¿Theodore Nott?Si ¡, es Theodore Nott._ El chico se acercó a Malfoy e intentó hablar con él. Malfoy lo miró y entonces Hermione se dió cuenta, no es que estuviese más pálido y demacrado sino que había perdido esa arrogancia y altivez que lo caracterizaban. El nuevo Malfoy miró a Nott y se encogió de hombros. Nott sonrió y se sentó a su lado, parecía satisfecho con su respuesta. Después de eso intentó no mirar la mesa de Slytherin, pero no se pudo contener observando a Malfoy salir de la sala. Podría haber perdido su arrogancia y altivez, pero su orgullo seguía intacto, caminaba con la cabeza bien alta y Nott a su lado hablando sin parar. Hermione no supo por qué pero se alegró de que Malfoy no hubiese perdido aquel estilo, por así decirlo, que le caracterizaba.

-Herms¡HERMIONE!-gritó Ginny.-Que te pasa hoy, estas en las nubes.

-Lo siento-contestó antes de volver a sumirse en sus pensamiento, mientras escuchaba el alegre parloteo de la pelirroja.

* * *

Los primeros dias transcurrieron sin novedad, hasta que llegó el dia en le que Snape decidió que tenían que hacer un trabajo por parejas. Luego añadió con una mueca desgradable:

-El director Dumbledore ha decidido que este año los Gyffrindor y Slytherin tienen que mejorar sus relaciones, asi que ha asignado personalmente a cada uno una pareja de la otra casa. Y su pareja lo será por todo el curso. Agradable, ¿verdad?

No le dió tiempo, a terminar porque el murmullo que se oía al principio se convirtió rápidamente en unos gritos que se alzaban por encima de la voz de Snape.

-¡SILENCIO!-aulló Snape, se hizo un silencio sepulcral- Bien asi me gusta, ahora anuciaré las parejas...-después de algunas parejas le llegó el turno a Hermione- Granger con Malfoy- Cuando Hermione oyó esto, sintió como se derrumbaba se encontraba agobiada, porque Harry la miró preocupado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-No pasa nada, Harry. ¿Con quién te ha tocado, es que no lo he oido?

-Con Theodore Nott- dijo haciendo una mueca- pero podría ser peor,¿a qué no adivinas quien le ha tocado a Ron?

-Peor que a mi no me imagino a nadie.

-Bueno vale, en eso te doy razon pero...

-MALDITO ZABINNI-oyeron gritar a Ron- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A LIAR CON ALGUIEN Y ASI TE ESTAS BIEN CALLADITO?

-Piérdete, Weasley, por lo menos yo, tengo chicas detrás de mi... no como otros que tienen que suplicarles por un poco de atención-dicho esto salió, como muy había dicho, seguido por una tropa de chicas.

Ron se acercó cabreado y les indicó con gesto que saliesen. Mientras salían con la puerta, alguien le agarró el brazo y cuando se giró descubrió unos ojos grises observándola fijamente.

-Mañana a las 17 en la biblioteca, Granger-dijo.-Procura no retrasarte

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo voy a ir?- pregunto Hermione desafiante.

Malfoy sonrió y, por primera vez en el curso, se volvió a parecer al antiguo Draco Malfoy.

-Los sabelotodos necesitan sacar la máxima nota posible y no van a preocuparse por nimiedades como que su compañero sea su peor enemigo. Además tengo cierta experiencia en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras-dicho esto, salió dejando la puerta abiertas.Y dejando a una estupefacta Hermione, _Un momento, no me ha llamado "sangre sucia", ni otra cosa por el estilo, me ha llamado Granger. Espera ¿Hermione acabas de mantener una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy?,_Hermione no podía estar más soprendida. Luego sacudió la cabeza y salió pensado en que haría con ese compañero del trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba nerviosa. Se dirigió a Pociones con la cabeza en otro lado hasta que recordó que allí podría ver otra vez al Slytherin. Sin saber porqué su corazón empezó a hacerlerase y ella se reprendió a si misma, ¿cómo podía estar pensando esas estupideces?. Cerró los ojos y se prometió que no iba a perder la calma, asi más tranquila se dirigió a la clase de pociones. Como siempre estuvo brillante, y al terminar la clase, el profesor le pidió a ella y a Malfoy que se quedasen un momentito.

-Bueno chicos, quería hablaros de un pequeño trabajo para subir nota. Pero, es una de las pociones más complicadas que hay y la única condición es que lo hagáis por parejas, es decir vosotros dos.- después de decir esto los miró expectante.

-Por mi esta bien, profesor- Hermione se giró asombrada, mirando a los ojos grises de la persona que lo había dicho- ¿Qué?-dijo cuando se percató de la mirada de la chica-Si hubiese dicho que no me habrías perseguido hasta que dijese lo contrario.

-Entonces es un hecho- dijo el profesor- bien ahora, os explicaré lo que teneis que hacer...

Hermione no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de Malfoy. Ayer eso y hoy...

-Señorita Granger,¿ se encuentra usted bien? Parece un poco despistada.

-No, no me encuentro perfectamente- dijo y volvió a centrar su atención en el profesor.

Al salir de clase, Hermione detuvo a Malfoy por la manga y le miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? Ya somos compañeros en DCAO ¿no te molesta hacerlo con una _sangre sucia _?- dijo enfatizando la última palabra

-Aunque no lo creas he cambiado, aunque- añadió con una mueca de decepción- pensé que tu lo podrías entender mejor que el resto del _Trío Dorado- _pronunciando con disgusto la última palabra.

-Eh... yo...lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó Malfoy arqueando una ceja.

-Mira, Malfoy, no creo que seas tu el más indicado para pedir que se disculpen y no me volveré a disculpar- giró la cabeza con el mentón bien alto y se fue a la siguiente clase.

_Ha cambiado_, pensó Draco, _es mucho más orgullosa y también esta más... atractiva._ Sacudió la cabeza, intentando expulsar a la chica de su mente. Pero su mente le recordó, a traición, que esa tarde quedaría con ella y el resto del día lo pasó con la mente en otra parte.

Todo el mundo notaba que Draco Malfoy había cambiado, no era tan desagradable como antes e incluso podía llegar a ser amable. El encierro de su padre le había cambiado, además había crecido y aunque estaba más pálido y demacrado, seguía siendo igual de atractivo. Conservaba restos de su antiguo carácter como su orgullo y soberbia, pero no quedaba en él, nada que le hiciese ser odiado. Excepto por el resto de Slytherin, que al haber revelado su padre los nombres de algunos mortífagos en un intento de librase de Azkaban, le había jurado odio eterno. La única persona que hablaba con él, era Theodore Nott, un renegado, le había dado la espalda a su familia y Voldemort y desde entonces se la tenían jurada.

Realmente a Draco no le disgustaba su nueva vida, quizás porque por primera vez no tenía que sorportar a Pansy, o tal vez por primera tenía un amigo.

* * *

Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento, por quinta vez consecutiva Harry le preguntó si se encontraba bien,y ella sólo asintió. Al llegar la hora de la comida Ron y Harry estaban seguros de que les ocultaba algo, en la comida se mostró más silenciosa de lo normal. Cuando terminó de comer se dirigió pesadamente a la siguiente clase y Ron y Harry decidieron preguntarle directamente. La siguieron rápidamente sin saber que unos ojos color plata habían seguido todos sus movimientos.

-¡Herms!¡Espera un segundo!-gritó Ron.

La aludida se giró y esperó hasta que ellos la alcanzaron.

-Herms,-empezó Ron- queríamos saber si necesitas contarnos algo o si tienes algún problema.

-No- dijo la chica, y se dispuso a marcharse, Ron la cogió del brazo.

-Hermione, sabemos que te pasa algo, somos tus amigos así que cuéntanoslo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Si no quiero contarlo no deberías forzarme hacerlo.- empezó a decir levantando la voz, en ese momento los chicos comprendieron que hubieses sido mejor no preguntar-¿Queréis saber lo que me pasa?-dijo casi gritando- PUES QUE TENGO QUE HACER DOS TRABAJOS CON EL MALDITO HURON BOTADOR Y VOSOTROS NO DEJAIS DE ACOSARME. Y- añadió empezando a bajar la voz- necesito llevar algo preparado para que no empiece a burlarse de mi.

-¿De que te quejas?- se le ocurrió soltar a Ron – por lo menos no te ha tocado Blaise Zabinni. Malfoy, aunque no me guste admitirlo, es él más listo de las serpientes.

-Ron..-dijo Harry temiéndose lo que venía a continuación.

-TÚ-empezó a volver a gritar Hermione-TU...

-Hermione, tranquilizate,-intentó calmarla Harry.

Ginny se acercó por allí y al ver así a Hermione soltó una risita.

-Os falta un pequeño dato, que se os ha escapado- luego acercandose a Ron y a Harry le susurró en el oido- Está en esos días del mes, ¿entendéis?

Harry asintió, Ron negó con la cabeza. Harry se inclinó y se lo explicó a Ron. Las orejas del Ron adquirieron una tonalidad granate oscuro. Ante la mirada interrogante de Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny soltó una risotada.

-Estoy impaciente por ver como acaba Malfoy después de esta tarde.

Se marchó riéndose a carcajadas al imaginárselo.

* * *

Malfoy había observado como Granger salía y poco tiempo después, seguramente detrás de ella, a San Potty y la comadreja. Se había levantado, los había seguido y había oído los gritos pero no al temer que lo encontrasen no se había atrevido a acercase demasiado y no había entendido lo que decían.

Luego oyó la carcajadas de la hermana pequeña de las comadreja, y se molestó por no poder oirlo. Después oyó unos pasos apresurados. _Mierda_, pensó, pero se le ocurrió algo, _si me pongo a andar como si estuviese viniendo del comedor, no pensarían que los estaba siguiendo. Hey_, se reprochó a su subconsciente_, no los estaba siguiendo, solo tenía curiosidad... Deja de hablar solo_, se riño a si mismo otra vez, _que se acercan._

Levantó el mentón y se puso a caminar con tal mala suerte, o buena, que al girar en la esquina chocó contra alguien.

-Ay- se oyó el quejido de la chica que había acabado en el suelo- a ver si miras por donde vas- le soltó de mala manera.

-Granger- soltó sorprendido, luego vio la humedad en sus ojos- ¿estás llorando?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Si lo es- Draco se mordió la lengua. Pero la chica pareció no oírlo. _Seguramente lo dije muy bajo, que alivio._

Ella se secó los ojos, y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-No te olvides de _nuestra cita_ a las 17 .

Luego como siempre que se marchaba después de hablar con él. Levantó el mentón y se fue muy digna. Dejando a Draco totalmente confundido con su propia respuestas. Él también se fue a clase pero se sentía demasiado confuso para concentrase en la clase, así que ignoró al profesor y se puso a soñar despierto. Con unos ojos húmedos de color miel.

* * *

A las 17 en punto Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta de la biblioteca, buscando a alguien con la mirada. A las 17 en punto Hermione Granger chocó contra alguien en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Ay-se volvió a quejar Hermione que con el choque había vuelto a acabar en el suelo.

-A ver si miras por donde vas, Granger- dijo Malfoy con su antigua sonrisa, (llamemosla _sonrisa despectiva, _aunque no era eso exactamente,)y a Hermione le recordaba más a una mueca enseñando los dientes- o si no pensaré que te gusta chocarte conmigo.

Si la miradas matasen, Malfoy hubiese caído fulminado en ese momento.

-Bueno, veo que no estas de humor, así que intentaré no molestarte más de lo necesario.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Con un elegante movimiento, Malfoy la invitó a pasar delante suyo. El ceño de Hermione se hizo más profundo.

- Si hubiese sabido que con ser educado te fuese a molestar, lo hubiera sido desde hace más tiempo.-dijo reprimiendo una carcajada.

El ceño de Hermione se hizo aún más profundo. Malfoy la miró y intentó contenerse a duras penas ¿_Como podría fruncir el ceño tanto?Le da un aire muy cómico. _En ese momento Hermione paso delante de él y se dirigió a una mesa más bien oculta. Un segundo vistazo le indicó a Malfoy que esa mesa no solo había sido elegida por estar en un lugar más bien oculto, si no porque la iluminación era perfecta y apenas se oían los pasos de las personas que estaban por allí estudiando.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó Malfoy, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta.

-Si.-dijo ella apenas consciente de la estupidez de la pregunta- Tu buscas todos los libros que nos puedan interesar sobre DCAO y sobre pociones.

-¿Sobre pociones?¿Lo vamos a hacer hoy también?

-No. Sólo vamos a buscar información y decidir como lo vamos a hacer.-dicho esto se giró y se fue por los laberínticos pasillo a buscar información.

La observó mientras se iba, su cabello se movía de forma hipnótica mientras caía sobre su espalda. Draco sacudí la cabeza, intentando librase de estos pensamientos, se dió media vuelta y se fue por el lado opuesto a buscar los libros que necesitarían para hacer el trabajo.

Al cabo de diez minutos Draco estaba ojeando uno de los seis tratados de magia oscura que había encontrado. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí con una pila de libros por la que solo asomaban sus grandes ojos miel. Después de apoyar los libros se dirigió a Draco.

-¿Qué tienes Malfoy?-le preguntó- Mi idea para hacer el trabajo, era buscar algunos maleficios y encontrar y explicar hechizos que los desvien o los anulen. ¿Qué habías pensado tú?

-Yo pensé algo similar, así que manos a la obra.

-Bien. Empecemos ya.

Tres tratados y medio después ya tenían la mitad del trabajo hecho, y como ya era tarde Hermione decidió dar por finalizada la jornada de trabajo.

-Erm... Malfoy...-al ver que no respondía, levantó poco la voz- Malfoy.. MALFOY.

Al ver que seguía sin responder le cogió por el hombro, el efecto fue inmediato. Draco Malfoy pegó un bote que fácilmente le hubiese llevado hasta el techo.

-Joder, Granger, ¿quieres matarme de un susto o qué?- un parte de su antigua personalidad salió a reducir- No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, ¿me has oído, _sangre suc_..-se cortó abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Malfoy?VENGA NO TE CORTES ¿VES CÓMO NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA? YA HAS EMPEZADO A LLAMARME _SANGRE SUC...- _no pudo seguir hablando porque Malfoy le tapó la boca y le espetó:

-¿Qué haces imbécil?¿Es qué no quieres volver a pisar la biblioteca en tu vida?Deja de gritar.-ese comentario pareció acallarla. Pero lo miró furibunda.

-Confié en ti, me dijiste que habías cambiado, pero ya veo que las serpientes no cambian, solo se ocultan.

Hermione no lo supo pero a Draco le dolieron mucho sus palabras. Volvió a ponerse una máscara de frialdad, y la miró con furia.

-Pero he evitado decirlo, no es culpa mía que tu sangre no sea pura-intentó defenderse.

-Oh claro, lo importante es intentar no decirlo -dijo con ironía- No es culpa mía que en el fondo no hayas cambiado absolutamente nada.

-Yo he cambiado-se volvió a defender- pero gracias por no confiar en mí.

-Pero si ya he confiado, ¿y cómo me lo devuelves? Llamandome _sangre sucia_ a la cara.-dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Yo no te he llamado _sangre sucia_, ha sido solo un lapsus.

-Mira, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me importa. No somos ni amigos ni nada, no me importa como me llames, ni como me trates. Yo solo necesito hacer un trabajo contigo.- echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, un artefacto muggle que se permitía tener solo por el lujo de saber la hora- Ya es tarde.- Cogió su mochila y se puso a guardar sus pergaminos, plumas y tinta.- Mañana a la misma hora.-dijo dejando a un molesto Draco Malfoy.

Draco se sintió estupido, _por qué últimamente metía la pata con esa chica, y lo más importante por que le importaba tanto. _Se sintió absurdo, Theo también notaba que había cambiado, se llevaban de maravilla, antes ni siquiera se soportaban. Miró el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica y un olor inundó sus fosas nasales, _¿cómo no lo había notado antes?,_ era el olor que siempre acompañaba a Granger, aspiró un poco. _¿Como podía oler tan bien?_, de pronto lo identificó y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, _¿vainilla? Su perfume es mi sabor preferido, que irónica es la vida,_ pensó. No sabía si llorar o reír a carcajadas por lo que había descubierto. Ya sabía por qué la chica le traía de cabeza. _Pero, eso es absurdo, nunca antes me había parecido atractiva, bueno...lo pensé pero solo una vez, si me gustasen todas las chicas que alguna vez me hubiesen parecido atractivas, no daría a basto. _Frunció el ceño al estilo Granger, _ella no me gusta, solo me parece atractiva,...dios, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de que era tan inteligente y tan interesante?,_de pronto se enfadó con sigo mismo, _Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿te estas rebajando a su nivel?...Mierda, la estoy volviendo a insultar, si al final va a tener razón Granger,¿desde cuándo te importa a ti mismo lo que piensen los demás? Acuérdate que te prometiste no volver a fingir. _Sacudió la cabeza, si seguía pensando en Hermione se iba a volver loco. _Mierda, ¿la acabo de llamar Hermione? Esto va de mal en peor_

Y con todos estos y muchos más confusos pensamientos, Draco Malfoy abandonó la biblioteca sin percatarse de que unos ojos lo observaron hasta que salieron. Ni tampoco la enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Theodore Nott.

* * *

Es la primera vez que publico en así que espero que me disculpeis por no manejarme bien.

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en serio e intentaré subir un capitulo todas las semanas pero como sé que no lo conseguiré, prometo como minimo uno al mes. (Aunque en verano ….. no prometo nada) Espero que me ayudes con vuestras criticas a poder escribir mejor.

Tengo varias ideas más para escribir fanfics, eso si todos dramiones, desde que leí un poco sobre la pareja Draco/Hermione me vuelven loca.

Besos de Pandora'sLMS


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se levantó de mal humor, con un bonito ceño fruncido según de dijo Ginny. Al bajar a desayunar notó unos ojos grises fijos en ella y se negó a mirarle durante el desayuno y parte de la comida. Siguió ignorando a Harry y a Ron, y con los únicos que habló fue con Ginny y Neville. Ron la miraba arrepentido pero ella hacia como si no la viese. Hasta que la acorraló en un pasillo cuando iba hacia la biblioteca.

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo.

-...-la chica desvió la cabeza, como si no estuviese allí.

-Hermione- dijo con suavidad, vacilante, posó una mano en su mejilla, haciendo girar la cara de la chica suavemente- Hermione, perdoname, por favor.

-No, Ron. No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones. Asi que ahora déjame.-intentó liberarse. El chico no parecía querer soltarla, sus ojos brillaron de forma extran, y con nerviosismo pero con firmeza intentó besar los labios de la chica. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero el pelirrojo no parecía querer soltarla. Una voz lo detuvo en seco.

-Vaya, Comadreja,-dijo la despectiva voz de Malfoy- no pensaba que estabas tan desesperado , bueno tampoco sabía que tenías tan mal gusto.

-Lárgate, Malfoy, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Siento tener que corregirte, pero si es de mi incumbencia-lo miró con una sonrisa despectiva- La chica a la que estás atacando es mi compañera de trabajo.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-No la estoy atacando.

-Oh perdona, creo que lo malinterpreté solo es acoso ¿verdad?

-No- Ron se separó bruscamente de Hermione, y se pudo aún más rojo. Bajo la cabeza al ver la mirada de reproche y tristeza que le dirigió la chica. Se puso todavía más rojo y salió huyendo con rapidez.

Hermione se quedó atónita. Primero Ron intentaba besarla y luego Malfoy la ayudaba y lo espantaba. Quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas, o había tomado algo en mal estado y ahora estaba delirando... Pero no perdía nada por agradecerselo.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione.

El chico asintió secamente con la cabeza. Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Ella lo siguió sin rechistar, aún seguía en estado de shock. Se sentaron en la mesa y cuando se puso a hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a llorar. _Aquí no, estúpida, _se dijo a si misma_, no puedes mostrarte débil delante de él. _Pero no pudo evitarlo, y agachó la cabeza, rezando porque él no se diera cuenta, se puso a sollozar débilmente, ella noto como la silla de Malfoy arañaba el suelo, sintió como se acercaba con cautela a ella.

-Joder, Granger-su voz denotaba incomodidad- deja de llorar...

Ella no respondió pero empezó a sollozar de forma más audible.

-Granger..., por favor..-esta vez la chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida, no por el uso del por favor, tan extraño en Malfoy; si no por la voz que transmitía una ligera preocupación- por lo menos no llores aquí.

La agarró del brazo, le ordenó que se secase y la sacó con discreción de la biblioteca. Ella reconoció hacia donde de la llevaba.

-La torre de los premios anuales.-susurró con respeto.

-La compartimos ¿no?, no veo que problema hay.- Pero había un pequeño problema, la chica no había aparecido por allí más que un solo día para dejar algunas cosas, él, en cambio, vivía prácticamente en la torre.

* * *

Llegaron a la torre de los Premios anuales. Hermione solo veía la espalda del chico, sus mejillas se colorearon al recodar su voz ligeramente preocupada. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible.

El chico dijo la contraseña, y como buen caballero dejó que la chica pasase primero. Ella observó lo bien cuidada que tenía la sala común. Un chasquido en la chimenea la sobresaltó. Sin que ella se diera cuenta el chico había lanzado un hechizo para encender el fuego y pronto se notó como caldeaba la estancia.

Él chico le señaló un gran sofá junto a la chimenea y la acompañó. Parecía evitar su mirada a posta. -Gracias-volvió a decir ella.

-No hay de que- respondió él evitando su mirada. Se acercó a un armario y le lanzó una manta a Hermione que estaba acurrucada en el sofá le miró agradecida, el siguió evitandola.- Vuelvo ahora.

Lo oyó hablar con alguien y un poco después apareció con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, de las cuales una se la tendió a la chica y otra se la quedó él.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dijo Hermione con una bonita sonrisa.

Él volvió a asentir secamente. Ella lo miró y sonriendo amablemente le dijo:

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado – incluso a ella le sorprendieron las palabras que salieron de su boca. El chico la miró asombrada y ella insistió - Por favor.

Draco se sentó a su lado enormemente sorprendido. No pudo evitar las palabras que para su desagracia salieron de su boca.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-ella asintió mirándolo fijamente. Ambos se tomaron el chocolate en un incómodo silencio por lo menos para Draco. Cuando ella terminó, posó la taza en el suelo y con timidez se apoyó en el hombro de Draco.

-Gracias...gracias por todo.- cerró los ojos y pareció dormirse. Después de comprobarlo cuidadosamente, la acercó a él e inspiró aquel aroma que le hacía perder la cabeza mientras peinaba sus rizos. Suspiró sabiendo lo imposibles de cumplir que eran sus pensamientos, miró a la chica dormida y depositó un beso en su frente. Ella se removió, inquieta, seguramente por un mal sueño y Draco sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño incluso en sueños.

Draco suspiró con tristeza, sabía que seguramente no pudiese volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Como bien dijo un sabio una vez "lo que más ansiamos es lo que más nos cuesta conseguir" Aunque viendo como estaba junto a él nadie hubiese dicho que eran enemigos.

Después de tener estos y más oscuros pensamientos, Draco se durmió con una triste sonrisa.

* * *

Draco se despertó de madrugada. Todavía no había amanecido, notó un cálido peso sobre su hombro. Aún dormido se giró para quitar ese extraño bulto de su hombro pero al ver lo que era el salto que pegó fue monumental. La chica se desperezó con suavidad y observó al chico que estaba al lado de ella.

-Oh-dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿OH?-dijo Draco- ¿Solo sabes decir eso?

-No -dijo ligeramente ofendida- Te iba a decir que sentía haberme quedado dormida. Pero gracias por no molestarme. - le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

Ella se desperezó con movimientos elegantes y rápidos,_ parecía un pantera ¿¡y qué pantera!,_ comparó Malfoy. Y con ese pelo alborotado y esos ojos brillantes no hacia más que reafirmarlo. Le pilló observándole pero pareció no ser consciente de con que ojos la miraba. Lo miró dudosa y se acercó más a él sentado en el sofá donde estaba. Se inclinó sobre él, pero Draco pareció petrificarse y permaneció inmóvil. Ella depositó con timidez un beso en su mejilla. Un ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Draco pero permaneció inmóvil. Se separó rápidamente, se ruborizó hasta las raíces del pelo y salió corriendo con tal que rapidez que Draco nunca hubiese podido alcanzarla. Aunque si hubiese ido más despacio, él tampoco la hubiese seguido. Diez minutos después Draco Malfoy seguía en la misma posición y poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de rojo. Se llevó la mano adonde lo besó y comenzó a murmurar.

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se permitió parar por un momento pero su mente se vio inundada por imágenes de Draco. _Por Merlín, Hermione, no puedes estar con él, no se te ocurra pensarlo..._ inspiró y notó el olor de Draco en sus ropas. Sacudió su cabeza, cuando rozó su mejilla notó como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo, fue extremadamente...placentero. Se sonrojó con estos pensamientos y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, se acostó intentando actuar como de costumbre. Amanecería en apenas unas horas. Pero mientras ella esperaba a que el sol asomase, unos ojos como la plata liquida ocupaban sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hola!

He vuelto. No me matéis por este capítulo tan corto pero es que mi inspiración se esta yendo al garete.

Después de decidir un poco el rumbo que va tomar esta historia creo que va a ser más corta de lo que me imaginaba.

Prometo subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo.

Mis agradecimientos a:

-karina349: Lo siento, pero es que tengo poco tiempo para escribir así que...

-Serena Princesita Hale: no tengo planes para que Pansy sea amiga de Hermione

Gracias por todo.

P.D.: No dejéis de leer mi otra historia

Besos de Pandora'sLMB


End file.
